Welcome To My Life
by aries-heiress
Summary: Sam Williams is the new girl to Tree Hill. What happens when she flees NYC after a tragic incident and her world collides with four teens from small town America? Rating change as story progresses and tie-in with General Hospital as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of One Tree Hill or General Hospital. All belongs to the writers, producers and creaters of The CW and ABC.  
**Author's Note:** Set in their Junior year of high school. Nathan and Haley are not together - Peyton, Lucas and Brooke all had their sordid triangle love affair. General Hospital will tie into this as the story continues - First time posting here. Feedback is much appreciated, but please, be gentle.

I parked my black Ford F150 in an open space and sighed as I turned the key and shut off the engine. I looked out my window and noticed people staring, whispering and pointing. _Great, it's already started._ I thought as I reached behind my seat and retrieved my black messenger bag. I got out of the truck and placed my bag over my shoulder and put my keys in their normal spot along with my cell phone after I locked the doors. I gazed up at the building in front of me, ignoring the whispers and points of students as they passed. At least the school looks friendly, I mused as I looked at the structure. I was half-tempted to turn and drive back home but as I stepped back to get in my truck, I heard a shout and the blare of Fall Out Boy's 'Sugar, We're Going Down'.  
Curious, I turned around and looked at the black convertible and the girl driving it. Her hair was curly and short and she had on a black 'Ramones' tee and denim low-ride jeans with a pair of black converse shoes. I noticed what looked like a set of blue and white pom-poms and found myself smirking. How original is that, a broody girl who cheers? Definitely far from the stereotype. The girl glanced my way and gave me a once over as a smirk appeared on her face. Self-consciously, I looked down at my attire. I had on a Pilot-To-Gunner t-shirt and a denim mini skirt with a pair of black combat boots. I tucked a strand of red-orange-violet hair behind my ear and adjusted my bag.  
Before I could manage a wave, a pony-tailed brunette slung her arm around the blonde's shoulders and glanced back at me. I noticed her outfit; a v cut sweater with denim jeans and a pair of thong sandals and smiled. She looked at me and gave a smug look as she turned and lead her friend toward the entrance of the building. As I shuffled my feet forward behind the two girls, the blonde turned her head and smiled, nodding her approval in my choice of clothing. I quickly returned the smile and followed behind taking everything in. The trees were that of an amber color, signaling the end of fall and the start of winter. The wind was cold and howled against my bare skin. I silently cursed myself for not bringing a jacket with me. I rubbed my hands over my arms, trying to get warm. Benches were slowly becoming empty as students made their way inside and others were just pulling up in their cars, hoping not to be late. I smiled at the chaos, not feeling so out of place.  
As I made my way into the hallway, I stopped in my tracks. I heard shouts of laughter and the joined sounds of people talking about what they did the following weekend. Lockers slammed shut and students hurried past trying to get to class before the final bell rang. I needed to find the office, but I had no idea where to go. As I was gazing the hall, I noticed the blonde girl from the parking lot. She was laughing with the brunette and playfully smacked the arm of a blonde about my age. His hair was a mess, like he just rolled out of bed and was wearing a baseball type shirt with a pair of jeans and slightly worn sneakers. A long haired auburn commented on something, causing everyone to laugh again. Her hair was in pig-tails making her seem younger than she was and had on a pink shirt under a denim jacket with a pair of black sneakers and jeans. I saw an arm sling over her shoulder and followed to his face. His eyes were fixed on the blonde boy in front of him, laughing about the latest comment. He was wearing a dark t-shirt with some band logo and a pair of slightly baggy jeans with a pair of Nike shoes.  
The curly blonde turned her head and saw me staring. Instead of looking away, I gave a small wave. She nodded her head in acknowledgement, a silent invite if you will. I made my way through the throng of students as I walked up to the group. The brunette was the first to notice my presence as she looked at me with disgust and snarled, "Sorry, but 'Slut Barn' is down the hall."  
The guy with the logo nudged her in the side and shot her a glare.  
"I was hoping someone could point me to the office." I requested as I found my voice.  
"Sorry, but we've got to go to class. Come on Peyton." The brunette stated and tugged on the girls' hand, leading her to a classroom.  
"I'm sorry, but I've got a student waiting at the center. I'll see you guys later." The auburn-haired girl smiled sympathetically as she walked off toward the end of the hall.  
"And I've got to get myself to Chemistry. I think Nathan here might be able to help. See you at practice man."  
"See ya Luke." They bumped knuckles and the blonde headed toward the stairwell.  
I sighed as I leaned against the locker behind me. I adjusted my bag and shot a glance at the guy who was dubbed 'Nathan'.  
"I'm sorry about that. Brooke isn't too welcoming when it comes to new faces. And as far as everyone else goes, their just busy. I've got some time to spare though; Nathan Scott." He smiled as he stretched his arm out.  
I smiled and shook his hand. "Samantha Williams, but please, call me Sam."  
"Well Sam, welcome to Tree Hill High. I promise you'll never be bored. Come on, the office is this way." Nathan stated as he began walking down the left corridor. I smiled at his comment as I followed beside him, wringing my hands the entire time.

* * *

I was sketching the scenery from my window seat in English class when the bell rang signaling lunch. Students scrambled out of their seats and raced into the hallway. I picked up my bag from the back of my chair and somehow knocked my pencil to the floor. Before I could bend to retrieve it, I saw the blonde from earlier.  
"I think you dropped this." He smiled as he handed me the fallen object.  
"Thanks..." I trailed off, unknown of his name.  
"Lucas...Scott. Nathan's my brother. Long story, don't ask."  
I smiled as I took the pencil and placed it in my bag.  
"I can take a hint. I'm Sam by-the-way." He smiled as I noticed his eyes fall upon the sketchpad resting on my desk. He picked it up and ran his fingers over the page.  
"You drew this!"  
"You sound shocked." I said a hint of laughter in my voice.  
"No not at all. In fact, I don't know anyone else but Peyton who draws. This is amazing." He said handing it back to me.  
"I'll have to keep that in mind." I said taking the sketchpad and placing it in my bag with my other belongings.  
"Lucas, are you coming?" I heard a voice yell from the doorway.  
"Yeah Brooke. On my way." Lucas smiled at me and followed Brooke out the door.  
"Bye." I waved and continued to gather the rest of my things as I heard the teacher call my name.  
"Sam, can you come here please?"  
"Yes Mr. Kelley?" I asked as I stood at the front of his desk.  
He took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes before placing them back on the bridge of his nose. "I know showing up in the middle of the school year is quite difficult. Meeting new people and the crazy workload, plus all of the catching up that needs to be done." I looked down at the top of his desk. "I don't mean to frighten you, but Tree Hill is a tough school. You're grades are good and your test scores are excellent, but I think it would help some if we got you some help catching up."  
"Like a tutor?" I questioned.  
"I'll help her, Mr. Kelley." I heard a voice from behind.  
Mr. Kelley smiled. "I think that would be alright Nathan. Between your social life and basketball, you've managed to keep your grades exceptionally high this semester. I'll allow it; now if either of you have any questions, my door is always open."  
"Thanks Mr. Kelley." Nathan slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out into the doorway. Pausing, he turned around toward me.  
"Sam..."  
I looked up from the sheet of paper Mr. Kelley handed me. "Yeah?"  
"You hungry?"  
I smiled and made my way into the hallway. "Hungry? I'm starving." I stated as Nathan let out a laugh and we headed to the quad for food. 

* * *

Brooke set her tray down as she took a seat between Peyton and Haley. Peyton raised an eyebrow as Lucas and Haley eyed the brunette waiting for her latest gossip.  
"What? Oh, alright. The only thing I keep hearing about is this girl. No one knows anything about her. But that's not the point. I feel horrible about how I acted this morning, it was very un-Brooke Davis-like." She sighed and picked up her water, taking a long drink.  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the rest of weren't very 'welcome to Tree Hill', but Nathan sure was." Lucas said with a smile.  
Haley swallowed her pizza and took a drink of her soda. "That's kind of strange. Nathan Scott being nice?"  
"I think the world might be ending." Peyton said with a smile. Everyone else only looked at her.

* * *

"I know the food here isn't all that fantastic, but it cures the hunger strike." Nathan said while picking up a slice of pizza and a bottle of water, placing it on his tray.  
"As long as it doesn't poison me, I think I'll be alright." I smiled as I picked up a cheeseburger and a bottle of orange juice, setting them both on the red lunch tray and stood next to Nathan.  
"Looking for someplace in particular?"  
"Yeah, it's right over there." He said pointing to the table where his four friends were. Nathan and I made our way towards them where they seemed deep in conversation.  
"Speak of the devil." Peyton stated as she saw us.  
"Are your ears ringing?" Haley laughed.  
"Funny guys, very funny." Nathan said as he sat down between Lucas and Haley. "Guys, this is Sam. Sam, these are the guys."  
I raised my hand and offered a small smile. "Hey."  
"Sam, why don't you sit down." Lucas requested as he moved closer to Peyton, creating a space for me.  
"Thanks." I smiled and took the offered spot.  
Brooke looked at me and smiled. "I apologize for the way I acted earlier. I'm not that welcoming when it comes to new people."  
"It's alright, I understand." I said while taking a drink of my juice.  
"It's obvious my brother isn't that good at introductions. That's Peyton, Brooke and Haley." Lucas said pointing to each girl who gave a smile.  
"How do you like Tree Hill?"  
"It's um...different than my old school. But I haven't had a chance to see the town yet." I said before taking a bite of my burger.  
"The girls and I will have to take you around then." Brooke asked as she picked at her salad.  
"What's the rest of your day look like?" Haley asked.  
I reached into my bag and pulled out the folded piece of paper. I glanced down while reading off the schedule.

7:00-8:00 - Chemistry  
8:05-9:05 - Calculus  
9:10-10:10 - French  
10:15-11:15 - English  
11:20-12:20 - Lunch  
12:25-1:25 - Government  
1:30-2:30 - A & P  
2:35-3:35 - Study Hall

I earned a smile from Haley after I placed my schedule back in my bag.  
"You've got yourself quite a workload. I could help you catch up in Government if you'd like. Ms. Jonson gives out a lot of work."  
"And yet, you still manage to have a social life." Lucas mused.  
"I do alright." Haley smiled as she threw a french fry in his direction.  
"Sam, what are you doing after school?"  
"Homework, mostly and I still have to unpack."  
"Plus a private tutoring session by yours truly." Nathan stated proudly.  
Peyton choked on her soda. "I'm sorry. Did you just say that you're tutoring?"  
"Hey, I happen to be doing awesome in my classes thanks to Haley's sessions from last year."  
"Adding tutor to your list of Basketball Star?" Brooke stated with a smile on her face.  
"Laugh it up guys. I'll show you that I can teach Sam everything she's missed in Kelley's class." Nathan smiled and nudged me with his elbow, causing me to giggle.  
"After your study session with Nate here, we'll decorate your room. Just us girls...and maybe some heavy lifting from the guys." Brooke smirked as she nodded toward Lucas and Nathan.  
They both sighed and smiled. "Sure, we'll help."  
"Yeah, that sounds great." I smiled at the offer.  
I jumped at the sound of the bell, causing everyone to laugh. Nathan put an arm around me and squeezed my shoulders in a comforting manner.  
"It's alright. You'll get used to it."  
"Keep telling me that." We all rose and gathered our things to head to class. Haley walked up to me and linked her arm through mine.  
"Come on, I'll walk you to government." I nodded and began to walk with her when I heard someone call my name.  
"Sam..."  
I turned and looked up at Nathan. "Yeah?"  
"...meet me in the gym after Study Hall." I smiled and walked off with Haley attached to my arm.

* * *

"What's up with that Nate, you like this girl?"  
"Hey Tim, nah man, just helping out, showing her around, being friendly." Nathan said while walking to class, Tim beside him.  
"Yeah whatever. So she's fair game?" He asked with a doofy smile on his face.  
"Sam's not gonna want you Dim." Brooke said as they neared the classroom.  
"Just wait. All the ladies love The Tim."  
Brooke rolled her eyes skyward while Lucas, Peyton and Nathan laughed, shoving Tim into the room.  
"What? I'm only stating the truth."  
"Yeah, in your dreams, Tim." Peyton smiled as she took her seat just as the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I owe nothing of One Tree Hill or General Hospital. All belongs to the writers, producers and creators of ABC and The CW.  
**A/N:** I'm so terribly sorry it's taking me so long to get this updated. I'd been meaning to get it up sooner, but life has unfortunately gotten in the way. It's been a busy time. But, here is chapter two - so I do hope you enjoy.  
Onward with the show!  
**  
Chapter Two: Grandad Durham**

I'd been sitting in study hall for the past half an hour, feeling so out of place. I put my sketchpad away just a few minutes prior, making some adjustments on my sketch from english. I gazed around the room and put down my copy of 'Leaves of Grass' and sighed placing my glasses on the desk. Several students were sleeping, including Mrs. Dumont and a boy to my left was reading a novel by Ayn Rand. I looked to my right and noticed a group of giggling girls who were talking about the latest gossip, which at that moment was me.

"I heard she escaped from jail."  
"I heard that she killed her parents becuase they wouldn't let her date a guy."  
They whispered while shooting glances at me. I picked up my bag, and headed toward them, determined to give the girls a piece of my mind, when I saw Lucas standing in the doorway.  
"Sam.."  
I looked over and smiled as I glanced back at the girls who quit clammering and stared at the sight of the eldest Scott. He cocked an eyebrow, and I found myself smiling as I walked toward him.  
"Thank god for a friendly face. Not that I'm ungrateful, but what are you doing here?"  
"I'm on my way to practice, thought you might like to join me."  
"Sure, just let me go get the rest of my things." I walked back over to my seat and picked up my book and glasses, placing them in my bag. I walked back to Lucas and we headed out into the hall, through the double doors, leading outside.  
"Whatcha got there?"  
I held up the cover for him to see.  
"_Leaves of Grass_? Your an artist and a classic reader?"  
I laughed. "Uncle Walt and I go way back."  
"Uncle Walt?" Lucas asked curiously.  
"My old English teacher and I refer to him as so. I take it you read as well?"  
He smiled. "Fitzgerald, Shakespere, Emerson, Dante..."  
"Classic reader and Basketball Star?" I asked, while placing a piece of candy in my mouth.  
"There's a tide in the affairs of men..."  
"Channeling William, are we?"  
"Something like that, yeah."  
"So, where's this gym your leading me to?" I asked unaware of my surroundings.  
Lucas opened the door and walked in, as I followed and gasped.  
"This is where all the action takes place." Lucas smiled as he nodded to the cheerleaders on the sidelines. "What do you think?"  
"I think I chose 'drink me' rather than 'eat me'."  
"Channeling Alice, are we?" Lucas mused.  
"Something like that, yeah." I smiled and repeated his earlier words.  
"SCOTT! QUIT FLIRTING AND GET YOUR ASS IN THAT LOCKER ROOM."  
Lucas smiled at me before running off toward Coach Durham and the locker room to change. I looked to the side of the court and saw Brooke leading the girls in a cheer as I took a seat on the bleachers and waved, earning a wink from the peppy brunette.  
"Alright ladies, sprints; line to line." Whitey blew his whistle signaling the start of practice.  
I pulled out my sketchpad and focused on a certain blonde, while marking the page with my pencil. Nathan nodded as he came and took a drink of his water. "I see you made it alright."  
"I had a little help." I nodded toward Lucas.  
He smiled. "I hate to ask but..."  
"NATHAN, STEP AWAY FROM MY GRANDDAUGHTER." Everyone stopped and stared as Coach Durham yelled from the center of the floor.  
"Coach?" Nathan asked, confused and shocked.  
I smiled and ran down the stairs into the arms of my grandfather.  
"Granddad." I placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"Sammy, so good to see you." He said as he gave me a hug. "Alright, quit your gawking and get back to work, all of ya." Whitey stated to the players and the cheerleaders. Lucas shook his head and passed the ball to an open teammate, while Nathan stood in the same spot.  
"I'll explain after practice." He nodded his head and joined in the warm-up.  
"Okay, that's just weird." Brooke stated.  
"I think the rumor mill just got bigger." Peyton stated as she picked up her pom-poms.  
"Come on, guys. Let's get this cheer going." Haley smiled as she took her place back in line.  
"ALRIGHT LADIES, BACK IN FORMATION." Brooke hollered and began chanting. I walked back to the bleachers and took my seat, pulling my sketchpad onto my lap, working on the drawing of Lucas.

* * *

"Sam, could you do me a favor?" I put my sketchpad away and looked up at Nathan. His hair was wet and his clothes clung to him, water glistening on his face. He had his bag next to him on the floor.  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"Can you give me a ride to your place? My car's in the shop..." he smiled sheepishly.  
"Yeah, no problem. Hey Lucas, girls." I smiled at the four as I placed my bag on my shoulder.  
"Granddaughter Durham." Lucas smirked as Peyton, Brooke and Haley smiled.  
"What's up with that anyways? We didn't think he had any family..." Brooke started.  
"Because he spends so much time on basketball?" I finished for her.  
She nodded. "It's kind of complicated. You mind if we talk about it later tonight?"  
"Name the time and place."  
"My house, 6:00."  
Brooke smiled. "We'll be there and you be ready."  
"Sounds good. Here's my address and my cell if you get lost...which I highly doubt is possible." I stated as I noted the look on everyone's face.  
"1574 Beachfront, Ave? Rich girl, huh?" Haley asked.  
"Explained tonight."  
"Right, tonight. See you guys later." Haley waved as she walked out with Lucas to his truck.  
"Okay Nathan, let's get going, I've..."  
"SAMANTHA, WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH NATHAN?" I was cut off by the voice of my grandfather.  
I sighed and looked at the remaining three teens standing beside me. "I'll be right back."  
"Strange as this sounds, granddad, Nathan's tutoring me in English. Mr. Kelley says I'm behind and it'd be good if someone could help me catch up." He eyed me suspiciously. "Honest. And don't worry. There's nothing going on between Nathan and me...yet." I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek before running back to the doors.  
"Come on, Nate." I laughed as I took his hand and pulled him toward my truck, Brooke and Peyton laughing behind us as we heard shouts from inside the gym.  
"YOU'D BETTER BE JOKING. SAMANTHA..."  
I burst into laughter as we reached my truck. "Don't you be getting me in trouble now..." Nathan warned.  
"Oh, he knows I'm kidding. Everything's fine." I said as I unlocked the doors and climbed in, Nathan followed. I started the engine and turned the radio on, hearing Rihanna's _S.O.S._ Turning up the volume, I rolled down the windows and honked at the girls in front of us.  
"We'll see you tonight."  
Brooke and Peyton waved as they got in Peyton's 56 Comet and drove off in the other direction.

* * *

Back in the gym, my grandfather removed his blue baseball cap and rubbed his head. Walking into his office past the lockers, he shut the door behind him. He pulled out the silver flask from his desk and poured the liquid contents into his coffee mug.  
"Girl's gonna drive me crazy." He mummbled before taking a long drink. He set the flask in his top drawer and pulled out a photo of a happy couple. He ran his fingers over the smiling faces. "She misses you guys so much. She's covering up well considering its only been a few days. I don't even think she's had time to grieve yet. Help her get through this. I won't be able to help her on my own, but I'll do the best I can. I promise you both that." He wiped a stray tear from his eye and placed the photo on top of his cluttered desk, next to his now empty coffee mug. "Glad your home Sammy, I'm glad your home." He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, staring out the window.


End file.
